Payback
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Felix pays 'Tree Hill' a surprise visit, and his intentions are made clear when he attacks and nearly kills Lucas as payback. How far will Felix go to take Lucas down? Will Lucas survive or will Felix take his revenge by taking his life?


Disclaimer: Um, I don't own 'One Tree Hill'... I mean, come on would I be writing it here? Uh... no, I'd be making millions of dollars by making this into and episode... so don't sue me... cause 10cents really isn't worth the hastle...

Notes: Lucas is put through a whole bunch of torture and angst during this story... I couldn't help it... anyway I don't have a BETA so the mistakes are mine... I'd ask for help but I have a really bipolar schedule with stories... they come out when they come out and they stand still when they don't wanna come out and play...

Summary: Felixpays'Tree Hill' a surprise visit, his intentions are made clear when he attacks Lucas as payback. How far will Felix go to take Lucas down?

Read and enjoy:

_

* * *

Thump, thump, thump, the orange ball sounded as Lucas Scott bounced it in an up-and-down motion as he slowly jogged down the dark pavement of the River Court. He lifted his arms in the air and let momentum take the ball to the hoop. __Swoosh_, the ball went as it fell gracefully through the net.

Lucas allowed himself a half-smile at his seemingly small accomplishment. "There's another for Lucas Scott," the dirty blond murmured in a low announcers voice. Once the ball was back in his hands again he turned around and started bouncing it again down the court.

It was long after that Lucas heard the incessant hum of a car engine and tires crunching gravel. The boy shrugged it off realizing that it was probably someone checking up on him, it seemed that was everyone's favorite thing to do lately.

There was the slamming of a car door and Lucas finally decided to turn around and meet his uninvited guest. His eyes opened wide in shock at the person he standing before him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice speaking volumes for the shock he felt at the moment.

"Payback," was the subtle reply before the visitor pulled back his arm and thrust it hard and fast into an unprepared Lucas's soft skinned cheek.

The blond tumbled backwards onto the hard compact ground, the basketball rolled away from him as his right hand moved up to where he had just been hit. Newfound shock only took the boy's attention for a second before he quickly climbed back to his feet and lunged at his attacker. The two tumbled to the ground allowing Lucas enough time to land an unforgiving right hook to the boy's face.

"What the hell are you doing back here Felix," Lucas growled as he pinned the black haired teen to the ground.

"I told you. Payback," Felix sneered as he saw his window of opportunity open when Lucas let up some of his weight. He managed to buck his legs up abruptly enough to send Lucas flying over his head, the blonde's body making a thudding sound as he hit the hard basketball court. Felix was quickly on top of Lucas, straddling him to still blonde's attempts to throw him off.

"Get off," Lucas wheezed as he momentarily stopped his struggle to bring in the needed oxygen into his lungs.

Felix snorted in contempt. "Bite me."

"I mean it Felix, get off!" Lucas shouted as he renewed his struggle, bucking his hips upwards.

The black haired teen laughed in disbelief. "You are in no position to be making demands from me. And I don't think you understand. You took everything away from me! All of the time I was here, all the time I was with Brooke, you were always the guy on her mind. While I was at that fucking boot camp all I could think about was her, and how much I love her, and what I'd do to make sure you never touch her again!"

It was then that Lucas felt the severity of the situation within his gut, and he had the sudden urge to vomit. "Get off," he muttered one last time, his eyes meeting Felix's.

The plea was the one that broke the last shred of sanity Felix had. His vision turned crimson in an indescribable bout of anger, and the teen began throwing his fists left and right, screaming obscenities with every contact of fist to soft flesh. "You stupid bastard, I'm gonna make you pay!"

All Lucas could do was try and hold his hands in front of his face to try and protect it from the bone crunching blows. Even with the effort some of the blows would sometimes connect with his face, making his head snap to the side like a rag-doll would. He gasped every few seconds as Felix's fists collided with his stomach until he finally heard the unmistakable sound of a rib snapping. The blond cried out in anguish and tried to curl into himself only to be stopped by the heavy weight of Felix.

Lucas could vaguely hear Felix laugh again as his vision went blurry, and the weight was lifted from his torso. He instantly rolled onto his side and curled into himself, gasping in air like there wasn't enough in the world to save him.

"Looks like boot camp wasn't _all_ for nothing. Oh come on, what happened to 'Mister Invincible'?" Felix asked his voice edged with slight hysterics. He kicked Lucas in the chest causing the boy to jerk to the side and groan. Fury encompassed Felix when Lucas didn't reply but rather withered on the ground and began moaning.

Lucas was ripped to his feet; his head lolled off to the side as it became too heavy for him to hold upright. His vision blurred again as Felix shook him violently, screaming something he couldn't distinguish through his muddled thoughts.

The pressure was all the sudden lifted from Lucas as Felix's hands disappeared. Lucas had been foolish enough to believe Felix had decided to let up, and he had been proven wrong when unfamiliar strong hands harshly pushed the blond backwards.

All Lucas could do was yelp as the momentum carried him backwards and his mind instantly related the experience to that of a basketball soaring through the air with no point guard to stop its descent. Light suddenly filled his vision but sharply turned to blackness as his head collided with something hard before he came to rest on the ground with an 'oomph'.

The last thing Lucas heard before every thought in his mind dimmed by unconsciousness was a curse then sudden footsteps that were getting further away and he finally heard the unmistakable sound of a car door slamming.

* * *

Felix smiled in amusement when he looked into Lucas's eyes, they were glazed over and he himself wasn't even sure if Lucas could even see him. He let go of the death hold he had on Lucas before pushing him as hard as he could.

His dark eyes watched in anticipation as Lucas flew backwards, but soon his eyes turned wide in shock as Lucas flew further backwards than he'd intended. Felix unconsciously winced when Lucas's head collided with the wooden seat of the picnic table he'd just slammed into. He saw Lucas hit the ground, coming to rest in an unnatural position. Lucas hadn't made a move or a sound.

Felix cursed; he didn't want to end the game so soon. It wouldn't be very much fun beating the shit out of an unconscious guy, he'd just have to finish what he came to do later.

He made a move to pick up Lucas with the intention of taking the boy with him when he heard the sound of another car engine. "Dammit," he cursed, having to forget about his payback on Lucas before he got caught in the act. With one last look at the unnaturally still teenager, Felix sighed in disappointment then darted to his car and sped off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton both walked beside each other as they headed towards the River Court. They wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were sent by Karen to check up on Lucas. They had been more than willing to do it too.

"Do you see him?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion when she saw the orange basketball lying in the middle of the empty court. A small tingle of panic flitted in her stomach when she saw his white Ipod lying near the front hoop they stood closest to.

"Oh there he is, Peyton," Brooke spoke, her finger pointing down at the end of the court.

Peyton's eyes turned to where Brooke was pointing and she saw a white sneaker sticking out from the hidden side of an ugly brown picnic table. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh cute, he got tired and fell asleep," Brooke cooed as she began walking down the court with Peyton trailing behind her.

"Lucas, wakey wakey!" She chirped as she came only a few feet from the table. The brunette frowned slightly when she received not reaction from Lucas. "Lucas?" she questioned as she walked around the side of the table. "Oh my god!" she screamed in horror.

Peyton was at her side in seconds, only her shock froze her to that spot.

There was Lucas, his head tilted to the side in an unnatural position, his arms splayed out like an eagles wings, one leg tucked under the other. Red crimson pooled beneath his head, bruises were steadily getting darker as the seconds bore on.

Brooke quickly snapped out of her surprise and went to her knees beside Lucas; tears of worry cascading down her face like a waterfall. "Peyton, call 911!" she shouted to her friend. Her eyes watched his chest, and she sighed in momentary relief when she saw his chest move up and down though it seemed to be strained and painful.

Peyton nodded numbly as she pulled her cell-phone from her back pocket and pressed the three most current valuable numbers in the world. She gave all the information she knew the answers to while the dispatcher asked her mindless questions. Didn't this person understand that her friend was lying here probably bleeding to death?

"Alright ma'am, there will be an ambulance to your current position in only a few minutes but I want you to stay on the line with me alright?" The man spoke.

Peyton nodded until she realized she was on the phone and this person couldn't see her. "Fine."

They waited and waited until finally there was the shrill of sirens coursing through the air. "Thank god," Brooke whispered, her eyes trailing back down to the blond who was lying so still.

* * *

TBC... Stay tuned for more! Review are welcomed and appreciated...


End file.
